Kingdom Hearts: A New World
by fictionalcharacterwish
Summary: This story will be undergoing some major changes under a new name. When it will come out, even I'm not certain. However, I'll keep this up in case you want to see the differences  and maybe you can tell me whether it was better or not .
1. Strange Skies

Author's note – Hey people! You can choose to skip to the story right now if you want to, or you can read this first. This is just a note regarding my other story that I use to have.

Sorry that I wasn't around to finish the story if you were expecting it to start again, or even saw it in the first place. Unfortunately, I lost the notes to the whole plot of the story and I don't remember what it was mostly suppose to be about. The story was called 'Something More Dimensional', and my previous name was 'darkestdanphantom', but since I lost most of my interest in the show to where I got my name from, I decided to delete it (the rest of the story grew lamer if I remembered correctly enough).

I decided to do something that has been in my dream one time and to be honest, I thought it seemed cool. True, I had only one short dream of it and it wasn't much, but I'm pretty sure that it will develop rather nicely later into the story. I used most of my 1st chapter of the previous story and rearranged it with more details so that it would fit in better with the plot.

Sorry if you read this if you didn't want to, but I thought I should let you know what happened to my other story if you saw it at all or even cared at the most.

P.S. – 4 other things that I would like to say:

I think that the song 'Real World' by 'All American Rejects' fits into the story great.

I will try my best to update this story as much as I can when it is possible for me.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts except maybe for the few games that I bought. The few things that are mine in the story are: the world I created (I still need to name it), and maybe a few characters I have yet to make to make up (besides me being there!)

I hope you will enjoy this story as it goes, and if you want, give me a few ideas on what should happen in the next chapter (but just so that you are aware, I may or may not agree on some ideas that people may give).

Chapter 1-Strange Skies

I slammed my head on my desk as I growled in frustration. Life was not fair! Ever since I first stepped into my new high school, I knew there was going to be trouble. There were 3 things that happened at school that made my first day in my new high school miserable:

1st-A bully named Drake had grabbed my backpack and threw it in the creek. 2nd-When I finally obtained my backpack from the water, half of my first class already went by. 3rd-I had more homework than I could handle just after an hour of school!

When school ended that day, I found one of my friends waiting for me near the west entrance of our school. I went to greet her before I started home, because I lived near the high school while she lived near the elementary school where we had first met.

"Hey Ashley, how was your day at our new school?" I asked her wearily, "Because I had a drag."

"I almost gotten lost in the school because my schedule was messed up, but it came out fine in the end," Ashley replied with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Lucky."

I laughed with her until I noticed the sky. _What's with the sky? _I wondered to myself. It was nothing I have ever seen in my entire life. The sky was changing from a normal blue to a blood red color with some black swirls in it before fading back to normal. _That was weird_, I thought again.

It was then I realized that Ashley was trying to talk to me, right at the point when I deep in thought about the sky. _She probably won't believe me anyway_. I glanced around realizing no one else seemed to have noticed what I had seen earlier.

I noticed Ashley was still trying to get my attention by waving her hand in my face. "Hello, anybody in there? I am trying to talk to you over here Adina!" I could tell she was kind of getting impatient with me, so I guess I should answer her now before she loses it.

"I'm so sorry Ashley, I kind of spaced out for a moment, what were you trying to say to me?"

"I was trying to ask you if you could sleep over my house for the weekend!" She said looking irritated that I wasn't listening to her in the first place, but also looked relieved that she had my full attention.

"I would like to go right away, but I have to finish my impossibly long homework assignment first by the end of the week. I will have to get back to you when I finish it and after I ask my foster parents about it, ok?" I explained to her just before her mom's car arrived. "I'll call you then, ok?"

"Hold on a second Adina." She said something to her mom. When her mom replied, Ashley turned to me. "My mom said she can let me help you finish your homework quickly at you place so when you get permission, my mom could just drive the both of us up to my house so you don't have to do things one at a time."

"That sounds great Ashley! We can do it that way then, but is that really ok with you and your parents?"

Ashley grinned. "My mom said that it was ok."

I smiled as I sat in the backseat of the car as we started to my house. I brushed off the thought of what happened earlier. _It must have been a figment of my imagination_.

I was whining to Ashley of how lucky she was of having real parents and laughing at the possibilities Ashley came up with of who my true parents were and what they looked like when I happened to feel a strange feeling of someone watching. I glanced out the window and spotted a tall figure in some shadows by some trees as the car passed by. He wore a large black coat with the hood covering his face. I thought that it was suspicious that the person should be wearing such clothes, but as I tried to look closer, a car drove past, blocking my view for just a moment, but it was enough for the figure to disappear.

_Was that part of my imagination too?_ I was beginning to wonder about these strange things I've been seeing and if it was the result of the lack of sleep I had last night when Ashley poked my arm. "Hey what's the matter with you today Adina? You been spacing out for quite a while now." She looked at me with concern.

"I guess that I'm tired. I was too excited to sleep last night." I said tiredly as I watched from my window the house that I lived in come up."

I got out of the car with my bag (still a little wet and dirty from the incident) and walked up to the door with my friend. When we got inside, it was deadly quiet. It was then I felt that somebody was watching us again, and there was a fresh, foul odor in the air.

I glanced around and started calling for my foster parents when I suddenly realized 2 things: 1- they should be home because I saw both cars in front of the garage, and 2-Ashley just disappeared.

When I started looking for Ashley as well, I heard a scream from the second floor. I rushed up not only to find Ashley, but my foster parents also dead. I was too stunned to see a dark form that was near their bodies until it was too late. I felt something solid hit my head very hard. My sight faded into darkness long before I hit the ground, but I had enough conscience to hear a deep, bottomless` voice saying, "You seem to be getting more powerful without noticing, my child."

I awoken to a brightness that could burn my eyes out if I stared long enough at it. I winced and tried to close them again, but it didn't work the second time well enough.

"You have awoken I see."

My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room just to see a tall black figure standing at the other side of the room. It was then I realized that I was lying in a soft, white bed with a strange symbol at the head of an upside-down heart with a pointed cross on top and around me was a completely white room with the same symbol on a few walls. There was a single window, which was where the person was standing, looking at the midnight starry sky on the other side of the glass.

I knew my day has gone bad to worse.


	2. The Choice

Hello! This is my second chapter so far. Please review when you are done with this chapter. Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts as my own creation. The only things that I own is me, my own future characters, and the secret world to be named. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2 – The Choice

I looked around once more. "Who are you?" I asked quietly.

The dark figure turned towards me and replied coolly, "My name is of no concern to you at this time." It was then I noticed how deep his voice was. It reminded me of a bottomless pit I visited once before, except that this deepness seemed to animate from him continuously.

Then I started to think how familiar that voice was. _Now where did I hear that voice again?_ I wondered to myself. All of the sudden, it hit me.

"Hey! You were the one that killed my parents and my friend!" I jumped up. "Weren't you?!"

I heard a soft chuckle from his direction as he replied, "I thought that those weren't your _true_ parents, Adina."

I started. _How did he know that those were not my real parents? And how did he know my name?_ "Why did - ? How did - ?" I stammered out loud, even though I did my best to keep my voice straight.

I fell silent when the figure held up one of his black gloved hands towards me. "I'm afraid that I can't answer all of your questions now. Instead I would like to make an offer to you."

I eyed suspiciously the figure that was still a mystery to me. "What kind of an offer is it?" I asked slowly. I looked around once again, saw a white dresser near my bed, and finally noticed a door on the right of me. I could try to escape if things became even worse. But then I thought better. _Why should I even bother? There are probably more cloaked figures where this guy came from. Besides, I don't know where I am now. So even if I did try to escape, I wouldn't know where to go next from there._

It almost seemed as if the figure heard my thoughts when I heard a chuckle. "Unfortunately for you, we are in a different world so you wouldn't be able to get home that easily without our help." I looked back at him quickly when he said 'our'. _Wonder why he said that? I guess I hit the mark when I speculated the possibilities of escape._ He spoke again. "As to answer your question earlier, it is an offer that will give you two difficult choices."

He turned back to the window. "If you wish to know everything about your past from me, then you will have to enter the academy that we have in another area."

I felt a deep surprise when he mentioned an academy. _This would seem like an odd deal so far, but I would have to learn about the other choice before deciding._ I returned to the matter at hand. "And what is the other choice might I ask?"

This time I felt the dark figure's full stare at me as he replied. "The second choice involves looking for the answers on your own in multiple worlds for as long as you exist."

I felt a subtle anger forming in my mind. Was going back to where I once lived not part of the second choice? As it now seems, it was an unfair choice to choose from.

Once again, the dark figure seemed to read my mind. "Unfortunately, your world is rather unique compared to the other worlds that still exist and other worlds unknown. Not only is your world is larger than most, but the paths to and from your world exists for a short while before changing or disappearing. That fact is proved by both the paths of light and darkness."

This time I felt confused. _What in the world is he talking about? Worlds? Paths? I never heard of such things except in absurd scientific theories. Such as aliens existing and that the humans evolved from apes since the beginning of time._

I felt him sense my doubts. He waved a hand, beckoning for me to come nearer to the window. "Come and see for yourself. This world that we are in now is not yours." It felt awkward, but I managed to stand up onto the polished white marble floor, and walked nearer to both the figure in black and the window. As I nearly past the figure, I saw a flash of ember from beneath his dark hood. _Ember colored eyes? Strange…_It was also at that moment that I felt that he wasn't truly human. It felt like his close ranged presence was both powerful and intimidating, yet subtle and patient. When I looked through the window, he spoke softly to me. "Tell me, what do you see in this world?"

What I saw through that window was utterly incredible. I saw that I was at a great distance up in this white castle from the looks of the tall towers that surrounded my view and the large base below. I could make out an eerily glowing pit beneath the castle as if it was an impenetrable moat that no mortal can cross. And if that wasn't enough, the fact that the castle was _floating_ over the pit made it doubly impossible to reach. Beyond the castle was an extremely large city (as far as the eye can see into the night), too dark to make out except for the lights from the buildings and billboards dotted everywhere. It was almost like the city was painted black to match the mood of this world. The sky itself was a deep blue with stars dotting the sky in the distance over the city, but there were sinister clouds over the castle that were black with traces of blue and red, and every now and then there were lightning strikes overhead. All in all (except for the castle), it was a gloomy world.

But what then caught my sight was the moon itself. It seemed to hover by both the clouds and the starry sky and was in a shape I thought I would never see with my own eyes: a heart. "Isn't it marvelous?" He said it more to himself than to me by the way he said it, but I had to agree. Though it was very small, it was truly a wondrous sight indeed.

"What is it though?" I had to ask when I turned towards him. "Surely that can't be the moon if it is shaped like that."

The figure didn't respond and turned and started walking towards the door. But then he paused at the doorway and said, "I will await your decision for two days and no more. I will send someone to retrieve your answer at that time." And with that he opened the door and walked out.

When the door closed all the way, I started mumbling to myself. "Gee thanks for the kind thought. Never thought you had it in you." I walked to my temporary bed, lied down and went to sleep at that instance.

All of the sudden, I started having a strange dream. Usually I wouldn't remember at least 80% of what my dreams were about, but this one seem to have stuck to my brain and wouldn't let go. I was flying through space on invisible wings and was going at an unbelievable speed. Though the worlds that passed by were nothing but a blur, I somehow instantly recognized them and their names: Olympus Coliseum, Twilight Town, and even the Pride Land just to name a few. But the few worlds that stood in my mind the most were: Radiant Garden, Destiny Island, and The World That Never Was. I felt that these worlds were more connected to each other than to the other worlds I've seen so far in ways I cannot see.

All of the sudden, I felt something warm near my face. At first it seemed comforting to feel, but then it started getting hotter and hotter until I couldn't take it anymore. I awoke with a start and found a golf ball-sized flame hovering over my face. I felt the color run out of my face at the sight.

"Axel, Stop it!" I heard a teenage boy's voice exclaim. "What would happen if you accidentally started a fire in here? You would probably kill her!"

"Aw, come on Roxas. It's actually interesting to see what would happen when she wakes up with a flame over her head. Or would you rather have used a pole to wake her up?" A young adult's voice teased.

_Roxas? Axel? Humph. Those are some interesting names._ I thought quietly as I puffed out the flame with my breath, closed my eyes again, and listened some more.

It seems that they haven't noticed that the flame was out. "No. I just planned to leave the food next to her for when she wakes up _on her own_." The first voice replied defiantly.

"Aw, you're no fun. Fine, we can do it your way then." The second voice sighed as I sensed a change of weight to the bed as the food was laid next to the pillow.

"But I thought for sure that she would have woken up by now. It's been nearly a day since she was brought here."

"Well, she did have plenty of excitement last night. Don't worry, I'm she'll wake up soon enough. Besides, I don't think she had eaten anything for about a day so her stomach will tell her when to get up…"

"Axel? Is there something wrong?" The first voice questioned. It sounded farther than before, like it was outside the room.

I felt the pressure of someone staring at me intently, especially at the point when the second voice answered, "no… everything is… fine…"

When the sound of the door closing and the footsteps receded, I dared myself to open my eyes. The people that were here before are now gone and everything was where it was suppose to be, save the food tray that was next to my pillow. There was a glass of milk, a couple pieces of toast, 2 pieces of sausages, and a couple of eggs on the tray with a napkin. It wasn't much, but at least I was grateful of the hospitality here. When I finished, I stood up, placed the tray on the dresser, and walked back to the large window. Besides an interesting event of a couple strange moving white things in the distance, there wasn't much to look at the moment since I already analyzed it all before.

I jumped when I suddenly felt a weight out of nowhere pressing on top of my head. "Heh, I knew you weren't really asleep." A voice teased while chuckling. I recognized it as the second voice I heard recently.

"Uh, hello! H-How did you know I wasn't asleep?" I stood rooted to the ground since I was taken by surprise all of a sudden. I tried to seem innocent, but that seemed like a failure as well.

"Three reasons actually: 1 – You were too quiet when I was talking to another person. 2 – There was no flame over your head when I looked back at you. 3 – There was no way that you have stayed asleep with that much heat near you – unless you were in a coma that is.

"Well those are some good reasons." I finally had the courage to step away and look at the owner of the voice. "Who are you anyways?"

"Huh, I thought you would have heard before. Oh well. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The person was wearing a black outfit like the other person but at least I could see this person's face. As far as I can see, he looked like a thin young adult still full of energy like a kid. He had bright red hair that were like spikes on a porcupine, only longer and bigger which sort of made his head big too. He also had bright green eyes with a strange, violet, upside down teardrop shapes under each eye. He actually looked cool, if it wasn't for him looking dangerous at the same time.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's good! Because where you're going, you'll probably hear that name more often." Axel grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm one of the mentors at the academy."

"Wow. It really does seem that I wasn't given much of a choice on the matter" I muttered to myself as I look down at my shoes.

Unfortunately, Axel must have heard me because then he was saying, "I know it stinks, but you have to bear with it since it seems like so far only Xemnas has the answers about your past.

I started and looked sharply up at him. "How do you know about that?" I demanded almost immediately.

"Well…" He looked down and nervously started rubbing the back of his neck with one of his gloved hands. "Let's say I haven't broken my bad habit of eavesdropping."

I sighed. It seemed like a hopeless matter to pursue any further even though I knew he was hiding something. Then I realized something. "Who is Xemnas anyways? I inquired to Axel.

"Oh him? He is our leader of Organization XIII. He was also the one person you were talking to before."

"What's Organization XIII?"

"You know, I really shouldn't be telling you any of this, so don't go asking anymore questions about it, ok?"

I sighed again since I had a feeling he really won't give anything else away at that point. I walked back to the bed and sat down on it "So what do you want me to do now?"

I felt Axel sitting next to me. "Well, did you make up your mind yet? About going to the academy I mean."

"It not like I have much of a choice if I want to learn about my past and return to where I was before I came here."

Axel then stood up. "Well I can't guarantee your passage back, but what I can do is to prepare you for the road ahead. I'll be right back."

I questionably looked at Axel's retreating back and wondered what he was doing. Even though he had secrets of his own, I knew that I could trust him as a friend. I sighed for the third time that day. It seemed like my journey had only just begun.


	3. Welcome to KH Academy

Hey – here's the next chapter. I know that I done a few chapters quickly during the week, but it looks like is going to be slower for now on – at least until school gets out anyways.

Chapter 3 – Welcome to K.H. Academy

I stared at the doorway. _I wonder why Axel is taking so long?_ I wondered after a half an hour has gone by.

Finally I got up from the bed and went to the mirror and started to examine my clothes. I had on a navy blue t-shirt with an erratic, pale blue outline of a butterfly etched onto the bottom right of it, and a pair of black jeans that had diamond studs that were in a swirling pattern on my right leg. My shoes were also black, but on the much plainer side. They were still a little dirty after that scenario with my backpack in the creek, but at least they were dry.

The other few accessories that I was wearing was my black and a frosty blue sports watch on my left wrist, and a thin silver bracelet that had my name engraved along with a small, silver rose that was twisted around a small, round crystal hanging from it on my right wrist. I tapped my watch when I noticed the screen was blank. _That's strange, it doesn't work._ I took it off and threw it away in the small, white garbage can that was right by the bed.

I sighed to myself as I then examined the rest of myself. My skin had a slight tan to it in the lighting of the current room, but anywhere else with less lighting made it look extremely pale. My stature as a female was normal though.

When I went to look at my face, I saw what I would usually see everyday in my life. Whether it was in pictures or in a mirror, the results of what I see were the same. My naturally wavy black hair fell just below my shoulder blades with some silver highlights placed in it. For some strange reason, those highlights are also natural in my hair. Same goes to my silver eyes with gold specks in them. Maybe that was the reason why I had very few friends.

When I had finished examining myself, I turned and stared at the symbol on the head post of my bed. _Now that I think about it, that symbol is very similar to my birthmark._ I thought to myself as I glanced at my right palm. The birthmark there was a pale gray and stood out visibly. I had always thought that it was a scar, but it felt too smooth and it was too strange to be one. I had no idea why it should be similar, but I started feeling suspicious of my heritage and the place that I am in.

I looked towards the door when I heard footsteps come in the room. Axel came in with a silver bundle in his arms. "Ok, here's your uniform!" He exclaimed happily as he placed the bundle on the bed.

"Uh, thanks Axel." I replied I went over to the bundle to pick it up. "But why do I need a uniform?" I glanced back at Axel.

He looked at me as if it was obvious. "It's for the academy of course!" he said with a laugh as he gestured at me. "You didn't expect to wear nothing but those clothes you have on now, did you?"

"Not really…" I mumbled to myself as Axel started to walk back out of the room.

"After you are finished getting ready, I'll escort you to the academy where you will be staying from now on. Ok, Adina?"

"Hmph, so you got my name by eavesdropping as well, Axel?"

"You got it." He laughed as he walked out and closed the door.

I glanced back at the now unfolded uniform. "Well, better get started then." I said to myself out loud.

I walked through another doorway that I have discovered on my own, with the uniform in my arms. It was a private bathroom that was equally white to the bedroom. I closed the door, got undressed, and went in the shower.

When I finished drying myself after the shower, I put on the uniform and looked in the mirror. It actually wasn't bad. The main part of the uniform looked pretty much like a slim, silver dress with long sleeves, but it also had long slits on both sides of the lower part of it. The uniform also came with some slim, silver pants to go underneath the uniform. I wondered what they would do with my old clothes, but that hardly seemed to matter compared to what will happen in the future.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on the accessories that came with my uniform: a thick, silver bracelet with the same symbol as my birthmark etched in it, a pair of gray boots, and a plain, metal choker. When I placed the choker around my neck, I heard a quiet click and I suddenly was uneasy. It felt like I became a slave just by placing the choker around my neck at that moment. I kept my bracelet with the rose and put it in one of my barely visible pockets that I had on my silver pants.

I finally was ready to go outside, but I still wondered why going to an academy was part of the deal just to know my past. I sighed inwardly. I guess I'll find out when the deal is sealed. I then opened the door and looked around the hallways. _So even the hallways are white,_ I mused to myself. _Not that I really expected any different._ I stepped outside and wondered where to go from there.

I was about a few steps down the hall when I heard a voice asking, "And where do you think you're going?" I turned around sharply to notice Axel was leaning on a wall, smirking at me.

"Well if I knew you were going to appear out of nowhere like that, then maybe I would have waited quietly." I replied.

"News flash Adina: I did tell you that I would escort you to the academy." He laughed.

"So that's her name, Axel." I heard a new, familiar voice say.

I looked around in confusion until I spotted a figure right by Axel. Even though he had a hood over his face, I could tell that he was shorter than Axel and had a younger voice. His voice was what I heard when I was 'still asleep'. "So, I'm guessing that you must be Roxas."

"Huh, how did you know?" Roxas asked confusingly.

"News flash Roxas," Axel replied with another laugh. "She actually woke up with that flame over her head, but she was still pretending to still be asleep after that."

"Oh." Roxas said quietly, looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, I need to head out for my next mission now. See you later Axel." He walked away a few steps before disappearing into a newly created black portal.

When the portal disappeared as well, Axel turned to me and said, "Don't worry Adina. You'll probably meet him again within the academy a few times." Axel stood back up and opened another black portal. "Now let's go there." He stepped within it.

I still hesitated a few steps back. _Is it really safe to go in there?_ I thought to myself as I warily watched the portal. It looked a little too sinister to trust completely, but then I mustered up the strength and stepped inside.

It was very strange to experience for myself. It was like a large room that had the lights turned off, but with a few swirls of other colors making it feel more crowded. As I walked down this corridor made of darkness, it felt like someone was watching me constantly and it never left me even though I finished crossing the path.

When I finally stepped out into the light again, I went blind for the moment. All of the sudden, I heard Axel's voice saying, "Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Academy, Adina. This is where you will learn and live at for now on."

When my eyes finally adjusted to the light again, I looked up and stared at the place with complete wonder. As far as I was concerned, the place could fit 20 large mansions and still have room for more. Most of the area was a grassy plain, some large groups of trees and even a couple of lake. The academy itself (if you can call it an academy with its size) was pretty intimidating with towers sticking out everywhere, even sideways. But what got me most was how white it was: it made everything around it paler in contrast. Even the sky seemed paler. Then I finally realized that the white fence surrounding the whole area. It had the same symbol that I keep seeing on every other pike along the top. The gate itself had the symbol in the center and above the gate had the initials K.H.A.

I turned towards Axel and was about to speak, when I heard an unfamiliar voice spoke out first. "About time Axel I was wondering when you would get here."

I looked around to see another person with the black coat walking towards us from the gate entrance. The hood was covering his face, but the thing that made him stand out was the book he carried. It was an ordinary book but the figure looked like he had buried his head in it as if he didn't care for the world anymore.

Then I saw Axel grinned and did a little salute to the coming figure. "Why if it isn't Zexion himself! It's rare to find you here."

"Be quiet Axel." Zexion replied as he stopped right in front of us. Then he lowered his hood so we could see his face. He had a young face of a teen that actually looked cool, had stern, blue eyes, and short, blue tinted, silver hair that had covered the right side of his face. "I've only come because of the superior's orders to escort the girl to her dorm." He gestured towards the castle. Nothing else."

"Aw, don't be like that Zexion. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen you last." Axel turned towards me. "If you have any questions," (he pointed towards Zexion), "be sure to direct them to this bookworm here." He said with a chuckle.

"That's enough now." Zexion said indifferently, though I can tell by his eyes that he was starting to get annoyed by the red-head. "Your mission is done here, so there is no point in lingering here any longer."

"Alright, I'll be going then." He had a grin on his face as a portal opened behind him. He saluted again towards me and said, "Now you be a good girl, Adina!" Then he vanished into the portal.

"About time." I heard Zexion muttered as the portal disappeared. He glanced at me and said, "Come. You will need to be examined first before anything else."

There was an awkward silence between us as we headed through the gates and to the castle, with Zexion reading his book and me just looking around curiously. Finally, after I got bored halfway to the castle, I broke the silence. "What is that symbol that I saw on the gate?"

Zexion was silent for a good while, but when he answered, he was indifferent. "It's the symbol for the Nobodies. The Nobodies are ones who are not whole without a heart within themselves and have no true emotions. You'll learn more later on in the academy, so don't worry about it."

It bugged me that this guy answered my questions in that manner of his, so I didn't ask him about my birthmark on the palm of my right hand. Besides, I doubt he would have the answer for it even if he did want to answer. It was then that I noticed no one else around. "Where is everyone anyways?"

Zexion then glanced around himself and replied, "Probably training right about now with their weapons. There are about 250 students here so the place looks usually empty."

Now that made feel even more uneasy. _Weapons? Only 250 students? This sure is a strange academy if it's like this._ I thought to myself. Then I shook my head. _What am I talking about? Of course this place is strange. I get kidnapped when my foster parents got killed, I then end up in a different world with a heart-shaped moon right in front of the window and with an offer to go to this academy in exchange for my past, going through dark portals to get here, and I am now in a place that is pretty much larger than normal standards. And now there's even an existence called Nobodies and their symbol as a birthmark on the palm of my right hand. How much stranger can this get?_

Suddenly, I bumped into something and realized that Zexion had stopped in front of me. "This is it."

I looked in front of him and saw a metal door. It was then that I noticed that I had been too busy thinking to see that we actually had walked in the building. The halls were white also. Before I went in, I thought to myself, _these people are too obsessed with white and silver._ When I got in, the first thing I realized that I was alone. _**BAM!**_ Then I saw that the door slammed shut. The final thing that I noticed was that my head was feeling kind of heavy. Too heavy, in fact, for me to stay standing up any longer. When I fell, the last thing that I could think of before I lost conscience was: _I guess that it did get stranger here._


	4. My Heart

Chapter 4 – My Heart

The first thing I was conscience to was my heart. Slowly beating, slowly pulsing with the light inside it. I saw its comical shape with the twilight surrounding it, and it's light, defiantly fighting to break through the crystal red surface. But I still knew that it was my own heart.

Suddenly, I noticed something else. It was a dark, twisting form, aiming to take the heart itself. I felt it inch closer and closer, until the heart was within grasping reach. To take it, I had a feeling my life would become even bleaker for me.

Unfortunately, I had nothing to fight the darkness with but hope itself. But even that, I feared, would be not be enough for the darkness to retreat. So I did the only other thing I could think about: I willed the light inside my heart to become stronger.

At first, I noticed no change to the routine. I was about to give up, but all of the sudden, I saw it flash brighter and brighter, until my heart was the light itself. But even though I saw the darkness hesitate for a moment, it still fight fought to reach my heart, but with more urgency this time. I finally mustered up the strength to yell: _You cannot have my heart!_ It was then that I saw the heart full of light vanishes from its existence and the darkness finally pulled away, its grasp empty.

The next thing that I was conscience to were the voices surrounding me. I was unable to grasp to which voice was whose, if I even knew the voice in the first place.

"What do you mean her heart vanished?!" I heard the first voice yell.

"How is that even possible?" I heard the second voice mutter.

"I don't know what happened either Vexen! All that I know was she screamed, 'You cannot have my heart!' and she collapsed!" A third voice argued with the first voice.

A long pause.

Finally, I heard the second voice sigh. "Anyways, she is a Nobody by the looks of her now, even if we can't find her Heartless. Let's just put her in her room and then report to the Superior."

I heard the others mutter in agreement and that was when I was conscience to touch.

I felt 3 pairs of arms grab me and lifted me up. I really couldn't tell where they were heading, but I had no time to find out as a felt a sharp stinging in my right arm and I drifted back to unconsciousness.

Suddenly, I had another dream at that very moment.

I was walking at night in an unknown place that I couldn't see well, but I could tell that the ground was not firm and it was really gritty between my toes. The scent of the air captivated my nose, for it smelled sweet of fruit, and salty of the ocean I could hear nearby. My whole body felt weak, as if I exercised without eating for a day. All of a sudden, I heard a voice calling out. I glanced up to see a form moving towards me at a fast pace. When the form finally got close, I could tell that the form was of a girl, even though I still couldn't see her face.

"Are you alright?" I heard the girl form ask me. "What's your name?"

I felt like that I wanted to answer, but my mouth was too dry and thick to speak. Finally, everything turned more blurry and I felt gravity pulling me towards the ground…

My eyes shot open as reality gripped me. I jumped up and started breathing at a rapid pace and that was when I realized 3 things: 1 – I was in a bed. 2 – I was in a large room with the bed. 3 – There were people in my room. Too many, in fact for me to see what the room itself looked like.

"Ah! Hey everyone! The new girl is up!" I heard an overexcited boy yell out as soon as I jumped up.

At that moment, all eyes were on me, and everyone was silent. It was then that I noticed that most of the overall population in the room were boys. I suddenly felt very hot underneath my clothes. The boys were wearing the same uniform as I was, but what they wore was designed for men.

"Hey! Hey! What your name new girl? I saw the owner of the same overexcited voice pop up right next to me. I jumped when I saw how close to me after popping up there. He had dark gray hair with a violet tint that sprang up everywhere in his head and had violet eyes to match his vocal personality. "My name is Asher but a lot of people call me Ash. And this," He pulled another boy into view, "is my younger twin brother, Andre, but we call him Andy."

The boy was the same height same hair and eyes as his brother Ash, but was slightly more built than him and had an air of sternness and around him, especially as Ash had pulled him unwillingly to the front. "Nice to meet you." He muttered as he looked away.

"Don't worry about him now," Ash laughed. "He was just grumpy about having to lose to Cael again."

"Who is Cael?" I asked, interested in the name.

"I'm Cael." Replied a silent voice with seriousness added in his tone The crowd parted like a sea as an extremely dangerous looking guy walked forward. He had dark red eyes almost the color of blood. His short, spiky hair was a jet black with a few locks of deep red on both sides of his face. Most of his face was expressionless, but as he stared at me, his eyes showed a look that can make the bravest men shrink away as cowards.

Fortunately, I didn't feel intimidated as I looked at him. I just stared at him with curiosity and interest. He stopped at the foot of my bed.

"What are you looking at?" He finally asked with annoyance after a few silent minutes gone by.

I put my chin on top of my hand and continued to stare at him. "You." I replied in the same tone that Cael used earlier. This caused a visible form of a vein to appear on his forehead and a low murmur that rippled through the crowd. I guessed I made him angry. Not that I really cared at the moment.

I could tell that Cael was struggling to keep his cool when he said, "If we are going to be like this for now on, how about a little match next week? That way, you can have some time to train as a beginner should."

I just sat on my bed, smirking at his struggle to keep calm. "Sorry, but I don't think you're my type Cael." Disbelief ran through the crowd again. I glanced at Ash and Andre and saw the shock on their faces, but with a trace of laughter as well from the debate that Cael and I were having.

I looked back at Cael. He was turning a bit red. Whether it was from humiliation or anger, I would never know. Finally he spoke again. "Be in the training hall on that day at noon or I will be coming to find you myself." With that, he stiffly walked from the room.

"That was amazing!" I heard Ash yell out with excitement as the crowd began to talk among themselves as they started to walk out. "I didn't think I would see the day that Cael would turn red like that!"

I sighed. I still felt tired for some reason, but at least I was able to enjoy a little argument with someone. I tend to be a pushy person when I'm tired. "Anyways, what does he mean by a match?" I finally asked the twins after everyone left the room that was really pretty big: like a deluxe suite big. I was still white like the rest of these places that I've seen so far, but it was still a nice room with all the necessities: including a large bathroom.

I saw the brothers look at each other in disbelief, then turn to me. "Well… it's pretty much a fight with weapons and abilities." Andre said slowly. "Though it is pretty rare to see someone challenge a newcomer like that."

"Well… what do you do if you don't know any abilities or have any weapons?" I asked with an uneasy feeling in my chest.

"Then you're completely screwed." Ash said simply and too happily for my taste. Then he laughed when he saw my look. "Don't worry though, you can train for your abilities, and everyone has a weapon. It just takes time to figure out how to summon it."

"Right." I muttered. The feeling still didn't go away.

Ash snapped his fingers as he thought of something. "Which reminds me, you still haven't told us your name yet. What is it?"

"Oh!" I completely forgot to say my name when Cael came through. "My name is Adina."

"Adina, huh." Andre said. "That's a nice name."

I slightly blushed as I muttered, "Thank you."

"Is it alright if we call you Dina though?" Ash butted in cheerfully.

Andre gave a glare to his twin brother as I laughed. "Don't worry, you can call me that if it sounds better to you."

I waved goodbye as my newly found friends left the room, then I just sat in my bed. I sighed as I thought about these events that just happened to me. I glanced at the headboard that also had a 'Nobody' symbol carved in it. What I found strange though was that I remembered a voice calling me a Nobody. I only assumed it was me because I did remember saying, '_You cannot have my heart!_' and then that other voice said a girl said it too.

I got up from my bed and walked to the full size mirror to look at myself. What I found is what I couldn't believe for myself. Even though my face's shape and the style and length of my hair were the same, my eye and hair colors were not. My eye color pretty much reversed itself with the gold prominent and the silver a few specks. My hair reversed their theme as well: where the silver was, it was jet black, and where the black was, it's now silver.

I glanced at my palm for some reason, just to find the symbol there black. _What is going on here?_ I thought to myself frantically. _"Hair and eye color shouldn't change just like that! And my birthmark… what does this mean?_

I suddenly remembered a voice saying something about my heart… vanishing. I slowly started to place my hand to where I would normally feel my heart pulsing, afraid of what I might find there. Finally, unable to take it any longer, I placed my hand there.

Silence… the heart was gone. I felt my head getting dizzy and I collapsed on the spot.

This couldn't be happening to me.

Well… that is interesting. Please review to say what you think of my story so far. But please, no flaming.


	5. A Day of Mysteries

Chapter 5 – A Day of Mysteries

When I woke up again after passing out (I seem to do that a lot lately don't I?), I felt that I was back in my bed. I put my right hand near my face to look at my birthmark. I thought to myself: _Why is this even happening to me?_ I sighed as I dropped my hand back at my side and listened to the sound of people's chatter outside my window.

"Hello there, Adina." I glanced around and found Axel leaning on the wall near the doorway grinning. I noticed that his red hair actually had some dark roots in it.

"Oh, hey there Axel." I saw him wince a bit when he stood up and walked over to the bed with a barely noticeable limp in his steps. _Wonder what happened to him when he was away._ I almost asked the question out loud, but then something stopped me. It was strange but when he was limping, I felt regret. Almost as if it was my fault that he gotten hurt.

"Is everything ok?" I looked up to see the red-haired guy staring at me questionably when he sat down next to me. "I saw you passed out on the floor earlier, so I stuck around to ask you that." He was rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I sighed. "Everything is fine now Axel. I just felt a little dizzy, that's all." I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he didn't press the issue.

"Oh, ok then." He sighed as well, but then the next thing I knew, he was smirking at me and poked me in the ribs. "So, I heard that you got a match next week with a guy named Cael."

"I don't want to even think of that now, so don't remind me." I complained as I dropped me head back in the pillow.

Axel threw up his head laughed at the comment. "Don't worry Adina." He said when he finally calmed down and turned to me again. "I'll be helping you obtain your own weapon soon."

"Really?" I asked with a feeling of excitement.

It must have shown in my face and voice because Axel chuckled and replied, "Of course. You would really be able to fight a weapon of sorts now would you?"

I looked down and muttered, "Not really."

I looked up to see that Axel had gotten up. "Ok, now that I have that covered, make sure you get something to eat soon. I'm sure the twins would be more than glad to bring you to the cafeteria."

And just as he said he said those words, the two mentioned poked their heads in the doorway with a guilty look on their faces. "I guess we were found out, huh Andy?" Ash said to his brother while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Axel smirked at the two of them as they walked slowly inside. "You know, you need to work on your stealth skills if you wanted to eavesdrop on someone." He pointed out smugly.

Ash and Andre stopped at the foot of my bed and then I saw Andre turn sat down on the floor while Ash sat on the bed near the foot. Then I heard Andre quietly say, "We were worried when we came back and saw you on the floor, Adina."

Ash glanced backwards at Andre and, with a big smile on his face, proudly said, "We thought that you might have passed out from hunger, so we waited outside of your room. That way, we could escort you to the cafeteria when you woke up again. But now I wonder if Andre is up to it…"

"What are you talking about Asher?" I heard the younger twin ask sharply. He stood up and looked Ash in the eye. When I saw his face, I noticed that it had gone red. Then he ran out of the room.

The older brother ran to the doorway and called. "Aw, come on Andy! I thought you would have the guts to ask her if she wanted to have some company while she ate…" When a faint reply from the hall was made, Ash chuckled to himself, walked back, and sat back down on my bed. "Oh well his loss. Don't worry about him now; he'll meet us at the cafeteria later. Say, aren't you coming?

I looked between Axel, who was smirking still, and Ash, who was just grinning like an idiot. "Well-" I started.

"Go with him." Axel interrupted. Besides, you'll need your energy for the training tomorrow morning."

"What-"

"Hey thanks Axel!" Ash yelled as he grabbed my arm and started pulled me towards the door. "Don't worry; I know where the best food is in the academy! He added happily.

I looked to Axel for some backup in this situation, but he just waved a salute and said as he summoned a portal, "I'll be picking you up at noon sharp so be ready by then. Got it memorized?" Then he vanished as I was dragged out the doorway and around the corner. That was when I realized that he didn't say anything about my changed appearance, which got me even more suspicious of him.

"Can I have the courtesy of walking now?" I muttered after several minutes of this relentless sliding and people staring after us because of it. "I'll have holes in my clothes at this rate before I even start my training."

"Oh, sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes when I'm hyper enough." Ash apologized sheepishly as he let go of my arm. I got up to brush myself off and continued to follow him through the endless halls.

When we finally came to the cafeteria, I looked around in interest. Even though the cafeteria was white (as was the hallways we walked through recently), It was a very large area, almost the size of a football field if I had tried measuring it. There were many large, round, and white tables with the 4 small benches (that could fit 3 people) that went around each of the tables and each table had a nobody symbol engraved in the center. There were very few people in the cafeteria. It was probably due to how late it was as I figured out when we passed by a few darkened stain-glassed windows in the halls earlier. It was nighttime.

"If you wanted to know anything about this academy," Ash said to me, breaking my thoughts, "Then you can ask me anything and I'll tell you what I know so far. Let's get you some food first though, ok?"

"Alright then." I replied as I walked to the empty line area, grabbed a tray near the front, and placed some food on the tray. I glanced back at Ash and saw that he only grabbed a bottle of water. "Aren't you going to eat too Ash?"

Ash glanced at the water bottle in his right hand and laughed nervously as he rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry Dina, but Andre and I actually ate quite recently."

"That's alright Ash. I didn't exactly expect you to eat this late with me anyways." I replied with a small laugh. As I got near the register at the front, I jumped as something small shot out of nowhere and zipped close to the metal choker I was wearing around my neck. The small item emitted a small beep and shot back into the metal outlet that I just noticed on the wall. "What was that?" I asked as I curiously examined the outlet on the wall. It didn't do anything else as I got nearer.

"Oh that?" I heard Ash chuckle. "That's just a scanner that actually scans the metal choker for identification. You could probably say that these metal chokers act like IDs."

_So that's what this collar is for._ I thought to myself as I saw words appear on the computer screen next to me showing my name and the time that my collar was scanned, but not much else. _So I guess we don't pay for the food then._

"Now where could Andre be?" I heard Ash mutter to himself as we started to walk by the tables.

When we gotten past a few tables, I glanced through the corner of my eye at a cloaked figure that was standing near the hallway that Ash and I went through to get here. Even though he had his hood over his face, I could tell that he was staring straight at me. What's more was I had a strange, yet strong sense that he wasn't really a part of the Organization that I met recently. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing, but I was curious to find out, especially when I felt that his aura was almost beckoning me to come nearer.

I went to turn towards the stranger with my eyes still peeled on him, but then I felt a strong arm wrapped around my left arm and started pulling me in another direction. "Huh? Where are we-" I turned towards the kidnapper and started to protest, but Ash (who turned out to be the kidnapper) interrupted me.

"I just told you that I found Andre, weren't you listening?" Ash said to me in his usual cheery voice.

I sighed and turned back just to find the person gone from the area. I had no idea where he went and no chance to find out anymore, but I had a feeling that we would meet again sometime soon. We reached a table that was near some tall, clear windows that overlooked a large portion of the sky. I stared up at it in fascination and wonder. The sky was a velvety black with thousands of white and multicolored stars, making the sky itself look like the Milky Way. And to top off the scenery, there were a dozen northern lights that streaked off into the distant horizon. It definitely wasn't something I have seen everyday back on Earth, but then again, I _am_ on a different world right now.

"Pretty nice, huh?" A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked down and saw Andre sitting at a table in front of me and had just put down a book he had been reading.

"Yeah…" I replied hesitantly as Ash dropped next to his twin, who turned and muttered some nonsense towards his younger brother. For some reason, it felt awkward for me to talk to Andre ever since he ran out of the room earlier. I sat across from the twins and glanced at the book on the table. It looked like an ordinary book with no words on the cover, but it had caught my attention all the same. "What were you reading just now?"

Andre glanced at me and said with a bored tone, "Oh nothing really special actually. It's just some history book that I need to brush up on for class tomorrow."

I looked at the book again and shrugged the matter off. I would learn what the book was eventually when I actually start my classes. "So, what is this academy for anyways? I asked.

The twins looked at each other, and then turning back to me with serious expressions, Ash said, "Well first of all, this is a school made up of only Nobodies. The next thing you should know is that, besides being made up of only Nobodies, this is not a normal school that you learn with just your mind and with writing. It is mainly to train yourselves with weapons and obtain missions from Organization XIII."

"In other words," Andre added with a slight resentment in his voice, "This academy is mainly a branch that is the support for the Organization, and a place that supply replacements for them if their members are gone. We're tools basically." He then opened his book again and buried his head into it.

I was wondering what became of Andre when Ash came closer to me and whispered, "He doesn't like to be used as a tool, but he can't leave me alone either." He went back to his seat and said on a slightly more positive note, "So, anything else that you want to know Dina?"

"No, not really. Thanks anyways." I replied as I looked at my food and began eating.

When I finished up, I was escorted back (not dragged thankfully) to my room while we talked about what was in store for tomorrow. "Don't worry Dina," Ash said cheerfully while lightly skipping down the hall, "Me and Andy will keep you company while you train with Axel. Besides, I want to see what you're weapon will look like." Andre nodded in agreement.

"I would like to see that as well, 'Dina'." A voice from straight ahead stopped me in my tracks. Ahead, I saw the person who I made enemies with recently, leaning on a wall smirking at me.

I glared at him with a bad taste in my mouth. "What do you want Cael?" I snapped.

He kept smirking as he stood up and walked towards us. "Nothing really. Just wanted to say that I look forward to seeing you humiliated when I beat you next week, assuming that you will be there." He stopped right in front of me.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Andre spat out with fresh distaste in his voice.

Cael chuckled softly. "We'll see what happens when the time comes. Ok, 'Andy'?"

It might of have been my imagination, but for the moment when I looked at Andre, I thought I saw one of his eyes twitch. I looked back at Cael." Don't worry Cael, I'll be there." I quietly said.

Cael may have grinned, but his eyes showed otherwise. "You better be." He said in the same tone before he walked away.

Ash looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure that you want to go through with this? Cael is no pushover once you start."

I sighed as we started walking again. "It's better than running away from a challenge that pops up right in front of you."

"That's true I suppose." Ash replied brightly as he obtained his usual mood once more. "But I think that it's safe to warn you that Cael is the top student here."

I groaned at that fact. "Thanks Ash. That just made my day." Ash rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously while Andre just shook his head at his older brother.

We reached my room at last and I said my goodnights to them both and went inside. As I closed the door, I noticed that there was a crystal vase upon my nightstand with a single red rose that eerily glowed with its own light, and a small piece of paper lying just below it. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the paper to read it. The only thing it had on it was '_Good Luck!'_ with a roman numeral XI on the bottom right corner. _Now who could that be?_ I thought as I blushed at the thought of an admirer. I placed the card back to where it was and sat on my bed and tried to calm down so I could sleep peacefully. I felt my breathing slow and my body relaxing. Then my mind started to wander before I even knew that I was asleep.


	6. A Shadow's Reflection

Chapter 6 – A Shadow's Reflection

_I was in a world with all the vibrant colors existing but no definite shape when I started to dream, even though this dream felt as real as the last one. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the scenery, I realized that I could hear something in the background. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _It was a sound that I didn't hear for sometime now, yet I strangely felt that I had it all this time: the sound of my heart._

_When my vision finally cleared up, I saw that I was facing a light colored ceiling full of dark shadows wavering steadily. I tried to twist my head so that I could at least see sideways, but my neck felt too stiff, almost as if I hadn't moved my neck from that position for a while. When I managed to move my head all the way to the side, I noticed that I was on a bed, by the feel of it and I was in a small bedroom._

_The light that came from the window was dim, but I could make out a tan colored chair across the way and near a dark wooden door with a large, dark form sitting in it. For some unexplained reason, I felt that this person was the figure I saw in the cafeteria for my first day at the academy, but this time, there was no hood to cover his face. His face was of a young teenager, but it also had the feature of adulthood by how serious his expression that was etched in his face. His hair was shoulder length with layers near the ends of it. It had a light metallic color by what I could tell in this light, but wasn't for sure what color it was even though his eyebrows were the same._

_The teenager appeared to be sleeping, since I couldn't see his eyes and also from the way he slouched in the chair, his arms dangling beneath him and legs spread apart. I felt a growing curiosity of who this person could be and suddenly felt my body moving on its own as it got up and walked over to him. I stopped just a few feet away and just stared at the person who just lied there. I felt my arm moving towards the teen's face and I lightly touched his brow and watched his face relax some more. His face was cool to the touch and pale in the light, and I felt contentment deep within me. As I pulled away though, one of his gloved hands reached up and grasped my arm gently. I was surprised considering that he was still sleeping even as he grasped me, and even more as he muttered, "Please… tell me your name…"_

_I felt myself pause at this question, as if I was considering on telling him or just trying to remember it myself. At long last I felt myself speak. Even though it was only a whisper, I knew that it wasn't my voice that I spoke through my lips: "My name… is Kerryn." My voice was somehow sweeter and more soothing than my original voice was._

_A small smile played on his lips as he sighed, "Thank you, Kerryn." His hand dropped back to his side and he resumed his deep slumber. I felt my lips curl at the corners as I watch his relaxed form, his chest lightly heaving at every breath he took in and breathed out._

_My body started to act on its own once again as it turned around and walked back to the bed and laid in it once more. I closed my eyes and started to slumber just by listening to my heart beat slowly fade away…_

I gasped as shot my eyes open and jumped up just to see the room in the academy that I was in. I sighed and dropped my head back into the soft pillow as I contemplated the scene that I was just in.

"Why does it feel like I hardly ever sleep normally anymore?" I muttered to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I knew now that it was just a dream, but I couldn't help but remember how the teen's face had felt, how his voice sounded, and even the grasp of his hand… I shook my head. It shouldn't be possible that I could dream of some place unfamiliar. I went through my mind. _I heard a fact on the human mind that dreams were a way of storing memory of things that happen in different areas of the brain. But why were there voices I never heard and a room I never seen in there? Was it actually a vision of the future? Or maybe-_

A loud knock on my door interrupted my train of thought. "Hey, are you ready yet Adina?" I recognized the voice as Andre's. It wasn't really that difficult to tell the difference between the twins when things are normal: Ash's voice was usually loud, excited, and extremely annoying when he gets too hyper; Andre's voice tended to be low most of the time, shy, and even dull if he's not in the mood to talk much about something.

I glanced at the plain, black clock that hung on the wall across my bed, when I suddenly remembered that I was suppose to meet Axel around noon – it was already 11:45 a.m. I called out to Andre and to whomever else that was likely to be there. "I'll be ready in a minute!" As I got out of my bed and started getting ready, I pushed the thoughts of my dreams aside. _I'll worry about that when I have the chance._

********

"Ok are you ready now, Adina?" Axel asked me after me, Axel, Ash, Andre, and (to my very distaste) Cael came to the training area that rested at the center of the school. It was very strange to even see that the place was a mixture of blues, despite the rest of the school was either white and grey, or just plain white. The training area seemed almost as large as the cafeteria I ate in yesterday, but slightly bigger with a glass dome over it!

"I… I think so." I stuttered as I walked onto the large open area. Axel was waiting in the center while the other three went off to the sides to watch. I glanced around me only to find no other people. "What do I do now?"

Suddenly, I noticed bright flames coming from Axel's direction. When I turned to see what he was doing, there were flames that were shaped as pinwheels on either side of him. Then they transformed into metal wheels with a hint of red in it and eight spikes that went around each wheel. Axel grabbed them both. I think Ash said his weapons were called Chakrams. "Well we start by summoning your weapon, and to do that, we have to get you in the mood to fight." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"That was so cool Axel!" I turned to see Ash whooping out loud with laughter from a distant corner in the field. Andre, who was next to Ash, just had a pose that made me think that he was rolling his eyes. I couldn't see where Cael went, not that I even cared for him.

"Don't get too distracted now Adina!" I heard Axel say nearby, and just as I turned back towards him, Axel was right in front of me swinging his Chakrams around. Just when they were about to hit though, I dodged, pushing myself away just in time to see the weapons graze my stomach, ripping my clothes slightly at the spot.

"Nice dodge there Dina!" Ash's voice yelled out as I landed a bit farther away from Axel.

"Can you please stop yelling out Ash?" Axel had come in close again and just missed my arm as I said this. "You're making me lose my concentration here!"

A long pause. "Sorry!"

I tried to keep my temper under control as I tried to dodge Axel and ignore the shouts from the sidelines, but it was Cael's voice that did the trick.

"Better hurry up and try to summon your weapon now!" It rang out with muffled laughter. "You'll die before I get to fight you later."

I yelled out in frustration, "THAT DOES IT!" and ran towards the last voice I heard which (happily) turned out to be Cael. Cael was on the side nearest to me and he was quite surprised that I turned onto him so soon. I heard Axel shouting behind me, but I didn't turn back, nor did I even care. When Cael was within reach, I felt a burning sensation to destroy deep within my chest. It expanded outward till I was blinded with rage. What I didn't see though, turned out to be a mistake. As I looked upon Cael's face, I saw his astonishment turn into a smirk. I was thrown back by what felt to be a blast of air. As I slammed into the ground I saw what turned out to be Cael's own weapon.

It was an interesting weapon that you wouldn't expect to exist in my world: a silver hilt that had intricate designs engraved into it. At the base of the silver handle was a ruby the size and shape of a chicken egg and was held in place by a few, thin tendrils of silver that came in swirls. The blade itself though was what struck me the most as odd: you wouldn't be able to see the long blade itself if it wasn't for the tint of a deep red in it.

Cael's smirk grew as he saw my fascinated look. "You like it? I call it Crimson Wind." He lifted his blade higher as he looked at it with admiration. Then he glanced at me with a look that I didn't like. "It pretty much has the power to blow away annoying people like you, or if I wanted to, I can cut people to tiny bits without the worry of blood staining my blade."

He swung sword down upon me as he said the last word as I closed my eyes and lifted my arms to try and guard. But when I closed my eyes, a bright, silver light suddenly flashed through the darkness and a clang of metal against metal sounded near my ears. When the ringing died away completely, I dared myself to open my eyes a crack. What I saw completely shocked me enough to open my eyes to their fullest.

The weapon that appeared in my hands looked simple enough without any colors or designs, but I thought it looked cool and unique with my uniform. It looked like a polished silver scythe that had a long reach in both blade and pole, but the only difference to it was that the blade extended to both sides so it almost had a shape of an anchor head.

One side of the blade had somehow reached around Cael's neck so that if I dared to move it, it would probably cut off his head. I was tempted to do just that too if I wasn't distracted by Axel appearing right next to us with his Chakrams gone. "Wow, would you look at that." Axel muttered as he examined the weapon in my grasp. "Interesting design for a weapon. Anyways, now you've learned how to summon your weapon. Let's call it a day now and see what abilities it has at the same time tomorrow. Make your weapon disappear now, Adina and let's get something to eat in the cafeteria."

I grumbled with disappointment when Axel walked away and tried to will my weapon to disappear, and it actually worked more easily than I thought it would. Cael was in his state of shock for a few more moments before he replaced it renewed hatred and stalked past me. Before he passed me completely though, he muttered, "You were just plain lucky this time, but you'll not have it when we spar next time for real."

When Cael had disappeared from sight, the twins rushed over and started congratulating me with each of their own personality expressing it. "Yeah! That was so cool Dina! How did you do that?!" Ash exclaimed in his usually hyper voice.

"… Good job." Was all that Andre said to me when he came close enough.

"Thanks, Andre, Ash." I said to each twin politely in turn. I turned towards where Axel and Cael were last seen.

Axel was just standing there and looking towards us with a smirk on his face. "Hey, if you guys don't hurry up I won't be able to give you a treat!"

I glanced at the twins in turn and raced ahead after saying, "Let's go guys!"

When we reached Axel, he asked, "So what's your weapon's name anyways, Adina?"

I stood there with my mind blank as a clean slate. "My weapon's… name?" I inquired.

"Of course your weapon's name!" Axel stated it like it was obvious. "Try to think for a moment. It usually comes to you once you learned to summon it on your own."

I sighed as I closed my eyes and did as I was told. At first I didn't feel anything different. But then the words flowed into my mind as I felt something enter my right hand's grasp. I opened my eyes to see the same weapon in front of me, gleaming brightly with the light bouncing off of the sharp crescent shaped blade. I noticed that I also had on plain silver fingerless gloves that had a certain thickness on where my palms lied. _Probably to grip the shaft better since there is no grip to it._ I thought. Going back to those interesting words, I bounced them around slowly in my mind until I was satisfied that I could get use to it.

"Well…?" I heard Axel say with a slight curiosity edging his voice.

"…Shadow's Reflection." I finally said out loud as I glanced up and through the dome I saw large puffy clouds. "It's called… Shadow's Reflection."

When I turned back to the group, I saw them looking at my blade with newfound admiration. I also saw that Cael had rejoined us, but it was in the shadows, like he didn't want to be seen. I could tell that he wanted to say something badly to me just by looking at his eyes, but he kept his silence. After a few more moments of surveying us, he turned and walked away.

***Sigh* The longest chapter I written so far… and that's not including the Author Notes! Anyways… now that we have gotten this far in the story, you might as well as review, and tell me what you think! But try not to be harsh about it, ok?**


	7. Dancing Flames

**Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that I plan on doing different people's view from now on, just so that you can understand the story better. BTW – Thank you Kari for the reviews!**

**PS – there will be times that a name will have little quotation marks around it. That just means that it's a fake of that person. Just so you know for the future of the story. It'll be confusing at first, but I hope that you can still follow it through. If you have concerns about the story, please review.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 7 – Dancing Flames

"Hey, Adina?" Axel said as we (including the twins) sat in the cafeteria near the windows later that same day, licking our treats that turned out to be sea-salt ice cream. To me, it was a strange combination of both saltiness with sweetness, but at least it tasted good enough to continue eating it. "What do you think of the academy so far?"

I swallowed the ice cream that was in my mouth as I thought about it in my mind. "I can't really say much about it, considering that I haven't even started the classes yet. I heard that they start three weeks from now." I glanced out the window and watched the northern lights dance around even at dusk. "Of course I think the scenery is nice outside and there are many interesting people in here, but other than that, I haven't met any of the teachers besides you and really haven't learned much as of why I am here in the first place."

I looked back at the twins who were busy, engaged in a simple game of hangman on a piece of paper. It seemed obvious that Andre was winning, considering the pouting face that Ash put on and the small triumphant one on Andre's as they took turns writing and guessing. I felt a smile forming on my face as I watched them debate it to each other, while their own ice creams in their hands were long forgotten. Axel's chuckle was heard as the twins waved around the poor dripping ice cream that was going everywhere, including the paper and the twins' faces. When they realized that they created a mess, they glanced towards me and Axel, only to find us laughing at them. Andre blushed and Ash smiled sheepishly as they excused themselves to their rooms for the day, but not before cleaning up the mess at the table.

When the twins finally left, I saw that there were still a few people hanging around the cafeteria. But at the rate they were going, they would probably leave soon enough anyways. I sighed and went back to finishing my ice cream bar. I saw through the corner of my eye that Axel had stayed in his seat next to me, even though I saw him finish his ice cream long ago. I felt his eyes staring at me with intense curiosity. It went on for a few minutes until I felt uncomfortable with his staring. "May I ask why you are staring at me like that?" I asked as I turned to him.

There was a smirk playing on his lips as he stared at me some more. "Of course." He replied. I waited for him to say something more, but he remained quiet. That was when I realized that he was playing with me.

I smiled and put my question on a more direct route. "Ok, why are you staring at me?"

"Now that's a better question!" He exclaimed with a laugh. He leaned towards me and said, "I was just wondering whether you want to practice some more now without the distractions."

I finished my ice cream and placed the wooden stick onto the table. I then turn to Axel with my fullest attention. "Can I ask another question before I answer yours?" Axel nodded towards me to continue. "Why are you so intent on training me? Don't you have other students to train as well?"

Axel looked away uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… let's just say that you're behind all of the students here."

I nodded slowly with understanding. _He's hiding something,_ I surmised to myself as I glanced at the stars that were appearing by the tens. _And I intend to find out soon enough._ "Alright then Axel." I acknowledged with a nod. "Let's go train."

I picked up the stick as I stood up, and went towards the nearest trashcan. When I got there, I looked up to see another dark form walking towards us from across the way. I felt annoyed at first that he had his hood up, considering that there really was no need to have it up in the first place. Sure, I understood from Andre that the Nobodies don't have a true existence in the first place, but there was no need to emphasize it by covering the face!

The next thing that I felt was confusion. The figure had stopped in front of me and was just standing there, not saying a word. The figure was about my height, which was unusual, seeing that the people in black that I met so far were at least a head taller than me.

I was so intent on watching him that I jumped when Axel's voice seemingly popped out of nowhere. "What are you doing here, Roxas?" I looked behind me to see Axel standing behind me with a look of surprise in his eyes. "I thought that you were going on your mission?"

Roxas's silence continued as he faced me still. _What is with everyone and their staring today?_ I thought as I grew more and more uncomfortable with the pressure of the silence. Even more so with the fact that I noticed that us three were the only ones left in the cafeteria at that point.

Roxas shifted uneasily and said in a low voice, "My mission is to test the girl, Adina." He gestured vaguely towards me.

I raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. _Now why would that be?_ I thought to myself. _Why am I that special to them?_ I only came to this academy to get some answers to my past, not obtain questions for the future!

Apparently Axel had the same thoughts. "Really?" He fell silent as he had a look of regard. Then he turned to me and said, "Well, good luck Adina!"

It took a moment before I registered what Axel said. I stared at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean 'good luck Adina'?"

"Just like I said Adina." He replied with a smirk plastered onto his face as the three of us started walking back to the Training Area. "Don't worry though; I'll be on the sidelines if you need me."

"Oh don't I feel assured." I muttered to myself.

It seemed Roxas heard me though. "Why do you say that?" He inquired with a puzzled voice.

I sighed in annoyance, but I froze when I turned to look at him, for I realized that he finally shown his face to me. He had spiky blond hair that slightly curved to the side and framed his face. He had bright blue eyes and had the face of a boy who was 15 years old. It was actually interesting to see someone so young as a part of the Organization, but then again, he was probably talented enough to be there.

I must have had a strange look on my face for he grinned and asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

I suddenly felt my face turn red and looked away quickly. "It's nothing." I said a little too quickly.

When we reached the center of the Training Area (without Axel), I took a few steps away and summoned Shadow's Reflection. When I took my battle stance, Roxas summoned his weapons in a couple flashes of bright lights.

His weapons were shaped like two oversized keys. One was white with a keychain of white and blue seashells in the shape of a star while the white guards wrapped around and were shaped like folded back white feathered wings. The shaft had a division of two, and the sharp end was similar to the keychain but bigger and has yellow in it. The other one was black with a keychain of a black crown and the black guard wrapped around with folded back black bat wings. In the center of the black weapon was a violet gem, the shaft had a chain running through, and the sharp end was mostly square, but had intricate designs cut into it. I vaguely remembered Ash telling me that Roxas's weapons were called Keyblades; or for more accurate names of both – Oblivion (black) and Oathkeeper (white).

Roxas held them in either hand as he took his stance in front of me. Without warning, he lunged forward. I barely had time to block with my weapon as his Keyblades slashed towards me. The ringing of metal against metal struck my ears again and again as Roxas kept beating at Shadow's Reflection. When I thought that I was going to give way to the relentless Keyblades, I saw that both the Keyblades and Shadow's Reflection started glowing with a silver sheen.

Apparently Roxas was just as confused as I for I stopped feeling the vibrations and hearing the ringing of metal as I heard him say, "What the –"

He was interrupted as the light grew brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything but the unbearable light. I barely noticed that the weapon's shaft felt different and that my hands gripping the shaft were moving more freely that before.

I felt my sight return when the light finally subsided, but I was shocked I saw what was different. My weapon had changed into a pair of pure silver Keyblades. I lifted one to examine it. The shaft of the Keyblade was extremely long and had strange symbols all along it that somehow reminded me of runes that foretold a destiny. The guard that went on both sides of the grip handle was shaped as a heart with the pointed end facing away from the blade and the curved part ended with the curls inside (sort of like the Kingdom Hearts symbol that you see on the title). Near the far end of the blade was a silver block on the side with what looked like half of the Nobody symbol cut out of it. What caught my attention the most was the long and thick chain that connected both of the Keyblades together with a heart-shaped charm dangling from the center. Before I got to examine them closer, they changed again with a lower flash and they changed into the Chakrams that Axel uses, only they were just silver.

"That's an interesting weapon you have there, Adina." An unfamiliar voice called out from behind me. I spun around and faced another cloaked person. He had a weapon in his hand that was of a pink hued scythe with a green handle. The extremely sharp blade was inches from my throat.

Axel then made himself known as he appeared right by my side. "What do you want Marluxia? Adina is in the middle of training right now."

The said man lifted his free hand and pushed back his hood. Underneath was a person who had rose tinted hair and blue eyes that held no warmth in them. What? I can't have fun with her? What a waste." He moved his scythe away from me and pointed it at Axel instead. "How about you give me some entertainment then?"

Axel gave a smirk that looked dangerous in my opinion so I started to edge away from the two. Axel summoned his Chakrams and said, "Ok, but you asked for it!"

At first, everything was silent and unmoving. Without warning, the strike of metal against metal rang out once more within the area. I realized that Axel hasn't even closed in with the attack, but rather threw his Chakrams from the distance. Of course, it barely made any difference for Marluxia because he swung the scythe and knocked away the flame-covered Chakrams, but it looked like that it bought his attention for the moment as Axel closed in fast. The Chakrams were spiraling away one minute, but suddenly some unseen force pulled them back into Axel's grasp as he swung the Chakrams up close at Marluxia. Marluxia disappeared, however, when Axel's weapons tried to cut him up, leaving only Rose petals in his wake.

I was beginning to wonder where Marluxia had disappeared to when a familiar cold blade edge was pressed near my throat. I stood rooted to the spot as I felt radiating waves of accomplishment emitting from my captor.

"Adina!" I heard Roxas call out, though for some reason it was starting to get faint…

Axel, who was several feet away from where Marluxia and I stood, cursed under his breath as he tried to get nearer. The cold blade pressed even further, enough to break the skin open a bit. "What do you really want Marluxia? It can't be just for show, now can it?" The voice was beginning to be just a whisper…

I know my captor said something, but the sound was now muted to my ears. In fact, I heard nothing at all: Not even my own breathing was auditable.

I looked up and stared at Axel. He was staring back at me with determination in his eyes. I noticed his expression changed to confusion as he continued to look at me and I noticed that he took a step back hesitantly. The person behind me didn't seem to realize any changes for his scythe stayed in the same position.

There was a sudden subtle feeling deep within my chest that felt foreign yet familiar to me, but as it expanded even further, I somehow knew that it was both my own power and Axel's. How I knew, I couldn't figure out. All I knew was that if I don't release it soon, I might lose consciousness in a very violent way. At that moment, everything first turned white, but then slowly faded to black.

********

Axel had just chanced a look at Adina and immediately knew that something was wrong. Her eyes had glazed over and changed into pure silver with no black pupils within them. She was emitting a faint silver aura around her, but then it grew brighter until it covered all of her features. He stepped away cautiously from her and Marluxia, then he waited to see what would happen next.

Marluxia took a minute longer to notice what was happening. His blue eyes widened as he immediately tried to shove the girl away, and was barely in time. Adina had bursted into white flames and Marluxia's cloak caught fire. When he saw this, he brushed them away like dust. The fire faded away and revealed Adina's form.

"Interesting… So that's her ability." Marluxia finally said after a few moments of silence, save Adina's heavy breathing that echoed throughout the area. He was impressed by it in the least. He created a portal behind him. "I'll tell the superior the news."

Axel and Roxas were stunned when they saw Adina. Her features she used to have had made her a completely different person: She was 'Axel' to be more exact. The only thing that set her apart from the real one was that she bore the pure silver Chakrams in her hands, dangling them from her fingers.

"Adina…?" Roxas stepped forward hesitantly.

She turned her head and stared emotionlessly at Roxas's approaching form. Her eyes were glazed over and weren't focused clearly. Without warning, she attacked.

********

Marluxia teleported to his chair in the meeting room with a smirk on his face. The rest of the group was there, excluding Roxas and Axel of course, for they were still with the girl.

"Well?" The expecting tone came from the highest of the chairs, the face hooded.

Marluxia's smirk became more pronounced as he replied, "It has been done, Superior."

"Good." The Superior said calmly. "Now onto the next stage…"


	8. The Plot

Chapter 8 – The Plot

"Adina! Snap out of it!" Axel yelled as the newly formed Adina slashed at him once more. Axel still didn't feel ready to bring out his own weapons yet, because he wanted to see if he can wake up Adina before using any real force. "Adina! Are you even listening?"

Roxas suddenly blew past Axel with both keyblades in hands and slammed into the other 'Axel' at full force. "It's no use Axel! We best knock her out if we all plan on living."

Axel growled in frustration, seeing that his best friend has a point. He summoned his Chakrams and dashed towards the fake. _It's kind of strange attacking myself, even though I know who it actually is._ Axel thought as he swung his weapons and threw them. _I mean, her transformation of me actually can move like I can in the most identical ways._ But as the weapons reached their target, silver flames engulfed 'Axel' once more and the normal form of Adina appeared once more. Axel winced as he tried to divert the Chakrams line of attack, but still managed nicked both of Adina's arms. Blood started streaming in thin crooked lines down her arms and soaking the sleeves of her outfit, but she hardly seemed to notice it for she didn't even twitch. Then her glazed over eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

"Hey, Adina…" I felt something prod my side lightly, but I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. "Adina…" The voice sang out again, accompanied with a slightly harder poke in the ribs. I ignored it again.

A sigh came from a different place by me. "Let's just take her back to her room now. After that, I want to give the Organization a piece of my mind."

A grunt and then I felt my head whirling around until it came to a rest when my stomach landed on something hard and narrow. I assumed it to be a shoulder considering that it was moving underneath me. A familiar yet strange sensation of being watched told me that I was going through a corridor of darkness.

It passed quickly as I had a slight whiff of my room: the aroma of sweet cinnamon. It was my favorite smell, but it was strange that Andre actually _knew_ it. He had brought me a few of the scented candles along with an electric candle warmer some time ago.

Before I could even think of what was happening, I felt myself literally being dumped off of the shoulder that I was riding. The journey down didn't feel pleasant, but at least I landed on what I figure was the bed.

There was a moment's pause before a sigh was heard. "Let's go Roxas. It is getting late." Footsteps sounded before the room fell silent again.

I forced my eyes open and willed my legs to get me off of the bed to change out of the slightly torn outfit and into a simple black nightgown (now that's a change of color) that I happened to find in the dresser. It was amazing on how these people guessed my size clothing correctly because the outfit and nightgown had both fit me perfectly. Either they spied on me back at my house, or they have extremely sharp eyes and are coincidentally lucky guessers at the sizes.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to find my hair partially matted to my head and quite a few scratches on my body. I sighed softly. It would be too much of a hassle to try to get cleaned up tonight because, quite frankly, I was actually extremely tired. I turned and trudged back over to the bed.

It bugged me that there were too many things that I was still clueless about and what's been happening to me as of late. My eyes started to drift shut. Oh well. It looks like I'll worry about it another time.

My mind has found another strange dream tonight.

_I had a bird's-eye view of a small – yet obviously tall – white room. Within the room, there were thirteen seats that were arranged in a circle and the Nobody symbol was in the center. Eleven of those seats were already occupied by the black clothed Nobodies._

_Suddenly, darkness covered the two vacant spots and faded away to reveal the seats taken by two more cloaked figures. One of them sat irritably and was giving off waves of anger. The other sat normally like the others, but was slightly fidgeting._

"_Ooh, now _someone_ is in a bad mood." No. II, Xigbar, exclaimed_

"_Glad you can join us, No. VIII, No. XIII." The Nobody that I presumed to be the leader said in a slightly amused tone._

_Roxas had stayed silent, but Axel was not as considerate._

"_What is going on superior?" Axel growled at the one above. "Why did Adina transform like that?"_

"_I merely had her powers awaken. It's a part of who she is." Xemnas replied._

"_Then who is she?"_

"_Persistent, aren't you No. VIII?" Xemnas continued to gaze at Axel in interest. "Let's just say that she is our backup plan."_

_Axel eyes widened at this piece of information. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Backup plan? For what?"_

"_For if we fail once more."_

At this point I felt confused. What does he mean 'once more'? What plan did he have in mind? I was still hesitant about wanting to speak to him face to face, but when I do muster up the courage, that will be one of the first questions to ask. I listened in once again.

"_Then what is the point of the Academy then, huh? Why have all those Nobodies?"_

_At this point a new voice, yet familiar, spoke up. "Them? You know just as well as I do, Axel, that they are merely pawns to help occupy Adina's time while we wait for her power to grow stronger." The hood of the speaking Nobody was pushed back, allowing me to recognize him as Zexion. "Once she is finished building up her strength, the others will cease to remain alive."_

_Roxas immediately froze on the spot and Axel's eyes widened in shock as the response took its toll on the two of them._

"…_And besides…" Zexion continued. "Most of those students are nothing more than disguised Dusks: the lowest form of Nobodies. It won't be a huge loss for anyone if they are out of the picture."_

_Silence enveloped the room once more before Roxas broke it. "But Adina… She seems to have real feelings…won't she care for what happens to her friends?"_

"_I admit that Adina is an unusual case for a Nobody and that she actually befriended the only few strong-willed Nobodies in the Academy, but she can learn to live without them."_

"_Enough." The Superior interrupted sharply before anyone else had the chance to speak out. "We have finished the purpose of our meeting. You are all dismissed."_

_With that said, the room became empty save for two: Xemnas and No. VII – Saïx._

_Saïx then decided to speak. "If I may ask Superior: Why are those traitors in our midst again?"_

_Xemnas took his time in answering the question. "It would seem that they had forgotten their treacheries when we were reborn into partial existence once again. For now, we will wait and see what happens next."_

I found myself awake after that dream of the meeting. I was stunned at the fact that the Academy was only here because of me. I tried shifting my body into sitting position, only to discover that it was stiff and sore. I thought back to the few times shared with my newfound friends and even my so-called enemy. _Andre… Asher… Cael… Ro-_

I shook my head. Why would I even think about Roxas and Axel? As far as I knew, they were part of the Organization and were faking their feelings of kindness and friendship; not that they had any feelings to begin with. _Speaking of which, why does it seem like that I have feelings of my own? Are they… just fake impulsions? Or am I simply unique?_

_**I would have to say the second choice Adina.**_

I spun around in my bed. "Who's there?" I demanded warily. I wasn't in the mood to go searching for the mysterious voice. I was extremely tired considering that it was still in the dead of night.

_**How rude! And here I thought that we could be the best of friends straight off the bat!**_

"Who's there?" I repeated with slight annoyance this time. The voice sounded even more hyper than Ash on his sugar-rush.

_**Don't you remember Adina? I certainly remember you popping into my mind one night while I examined Riku sleeping!**_

My eyes widened as I recalled that strange dream that night. "K-Kerryn?"

_**Yep! That's me alright! The one and only!**_ The hyper voice chirped happily (which I now realized was in my head so I decided to speak in thoughts).

_No offense but, why are you in my mind?_

_**Well, you could say that we are connected by your very own heart.**_

_Huh? Why do you say that?_

_**Remember when your heart vanished and you woke up as a Nobody?**_

_Y-yeah. What about it though?_

_**Well, it was because of your strong will and your heart that I exist in the first place.**_

_Huh?_

_**Geez aren't you slow? Oh well. I guess that I should have expected that considering that you didn't even know your own power in the first place.**_

_I'll choose to ignore that insult for now._ I declared. _Anyways, what does your existence have to do with me?_

_**I guess you could say that you created me subconsciously as a vessel for your heart.**_

_Meaning…?_

_**Meaning I can contact with you whenever I please!**_

_I hate to think about what that means…_ I thought discreetly to myself before saying in louder thoughts, _No really, what does that mean?_

_**Touchy. **_A soft sigh emitted from the depths of my mind._** It means that I am a safe for your heart that only you can reclaim, and you can still feel emotions. All in all, you created me with you unique powers.**_

_And exactly what are my powers?_ I asked as nonchalantly as I could without being curious.

_**That is yours and yours alone to find out.**_ Kerryn replied bluntly._** I'm not spoiling any surprises here!**_

Drat. Guess that I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was.

_**Don't worry though. I'll tell you soon enough.**_ She said soothingly. The she abruptly ruined the mood as she exclaimed, _**well, see you later Adina!**_

I sighed before what she said came into light. _Wait… did she say that she'll _see _me later?_

**Sorry that it took so long to get the chapter up (and that it is slightly shorter than most chapters). I was completely busy with school and the reviewing for exams since the end of the school is coming up. Anyways please note that it may take even longer for me to update the story since I will be busy for most of the summer. That goes for my other story and the new one that I will put up soon enough.**

**Anyways, please review (and no flaming please)!**


	9. Hello! It's Been a While

Hey people, sorry that I haven't been on for the longest time. To be honest, I don't have a reason for not posting more frequently during the summer.

However, I do have a poll question for you readers that are reading this right now. You can go to my profile and it should be there (I also have other stuff on there that you can look at if you want to, but I'm not forcing you if you don't want to).

Anyways, for those of you who like me to continue this story (and the others), then do me a teensy favor and let me know by reviewing (although I'm not forcing this on you either). And no flames please!

Thank you and have a nice day.

PS – Here's a little preview for the next chapter if you still want this story (or you can call it a teaser if you like).

…

"_Tell me Adina, who are you really?" Cael demanded, while his blade lightly pricked my neck, his eyes burning with distrust._

"_Damn it, not again Asher!" Andre cursed as he stalked out of the room. "When will you learn not to play during a thunderstorm?"_

"_Wh- What's happening to me?" I screamed to no one in particular as I felt my body burning with an intensity that I have never experienced in my memory._

_Xemnas formed a barely noticeable smile from under his hood. "So, it has begun."_

…

Well? What do you think? I know you're dying to tell me! (ok, maybe I don't)


End file.
